Alone?
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Spike is Gone, Buffys left with a burden and shes all alone. 11


Title: Alone?

Author: falcon-Rider starsightvoices@yahoo.com

Website: www.geocities.com/starsightvoices   (very new!)

Disclaimer: BtVS belong to Joss, UPN, WB, Mutant Enemy…. ect.

Summary: Spike left, Buffy is alone and has a big burden… and she can't handle everything anymore

Alone?

Buffy dropped the stake she had held in her right hand as arms wrapped around her waist, familiar hands. She leaned back and sighed. The cool hands left her waist and she frowned. The slayer turned around a sighed. It had been her imagination once again. Spike wasn't here. He hadn't been here for months. 

Buffy let a hand trail down to her swollen stomach, if the Scooby's knew she was out here patrolling they'd skin her. She sighed glancing around the grave yard once more and then made her way to the path that led back to the graveyard entrance and thus home to her house on Revello drive.

The slayer was about six months along, the Scooby's started noticing something was up only two months before when Buffy had begun to get sick every morning and then the swelling of her belly, it hadn't taken long for them to decide that it was the Vampire that Buffy had been secretly having an affair with seeing how he was the only one she had been with. The vampire, for his part, had probably no idea the slayer was pregnant with his child since no one had seen or heard from him in months, not since the incident in the bathroom…

Buffy stopped and sat heavily down on a park bench for a small break, she closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands as the tears began, _stupid hormones_ she thought to herself. Inside was berating herself for everything that had happened that night so long ago, she knew he hadn't met for the situation to get out of hand, and she should have stopped him before he even tried… or at least have listened to him. 

A sob wracked her body and she leaned back staring up at the stars through tear filled hazel eyes. She couldn't handle everything, her world had been turned upside down and she didn't even have anyone to lean back on. Dawn was having her own problems adjusting to be a slayer, and Xander was to busy helping Willow recover… she knew that she would have to be strong but things weren't looking very good. Just that day the social services man had come to talk to her about adoption procedure saying she couldn't possibly handle the child. 

Buffy didn't even notice the vampire till it was to late, she was pinned to the ground, a poorly dressed vampire staring down at her with his bright yellow eyes. His mouth opened to bring his fangs down. Buffy turned her head to the side habitually and shut her eyes giving up. Dust fell upon her shirt and the weight was lifted off her. The pregnant slayer looked back up to where the yellow eyes had been and saw the twinkling stars spread across the night's sky.

"You all right?"

The low British voice caused Buffy to start. She sat up slowly blinking away dust and tears. "Spike?"

"Th-that's right love, I'm home." She saw him and her hazel eyes met his bright blue as he knelt before her and offered her his hand. "That is, if you want me."

Buffy glanced at him, a new sort of tears filling her eyes as she took in his new appearance. His hair was slightly curly and a light sandy blonde. He was clad in blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She reached her own hand and slipped it into his. His hand gripped her tightly pulling her up and into his arms. She still felt the accustomed equal strength, he had always been her equal in muscle power, but she noticed something else, his skin was darker and his hand was warm.

Buffy gasped her eyes widened. "How?"

"Its what you deserved."  He replied softly as she set her hands against his chest taking in the new warmth for a few seconds before burying her face in his neck and sobbing. This time she cried out of happiness.

"I missed you." She said softly wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms found her waist as his lips touched the top of her head. One of his hands rubbed her back in a slow comforting motion as she let everything out. Later she could be mad at him for everything, for now all Buffy wanted to do was cry, her babies father was home, he was alive… and perhaps, just for a while she could have something akin to normal again, a family.

End 

A/N: I wrote this in ten minutes on the spur of the moment…. Also if I got the months wrong, sorry. J - Falcon-Rider


End file.
